The Raiders Minimization
"The Raiders Minimization" is the fourth episode of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on October 10, 2013. Summary After Sheldon and Amy watch an movie together, she points out a plot flaw that ruins the movie for Sheldon who decides to plot some revenge. After Leonard's mother publishes a book about his problems, Leonard finds that he can manipulate Penny when she starts to feel sorry for him. Extended Plot After watching , Sheldon asks Amy what she thought and she replied that it was "good" which offends Sheldon since it is one of his favorite . Amy restated that she enjoyed it. Sheldon told her that she was going to be "losing (her) ”, but she didn't realize that he meant she was going to be seeing the Raiders movie for the first time. Sheldon apologized for his choice of and changed it to "You are about to have your rocked on my ." She found the movie very entertaining except for the large plot hole. Sheldon tells her that it was made by two of the most gifted film makers of our time, and . Sheldon has watched it 36 times except for the and the face melting that he won't watch after dark. Sheldon defies her to find a plot hole to make his drop. Amy explains that if were not in the movie, the plot would still be intact. the would still find the , taken it to the , opened it up and all died. Sheldon does open his mouth with his jaw hanging and Amy closes his mouth for him. Leonard and Penny run into each other in the lobby. Penny is getting her while Leonard is returning from the comic book store. Amy and Sheldon were having their night and Leonard thought him being around would make it more than they already make it. Leonard asks Penny how is going and she shows him her new book, The Disappointed Child by Dr. Beverly Hofstadter which was on the recommended reading list for her class. Leonard is "thrilled" since it details every horrible story from his . , , . He begs her to get another or at least not talk to him about it. Penny then mentions his . It seems that Leonard preferred the left side and his mother got a little lopsided. Penny then exclaims, "Oh my God. You still do that!" At the cafeteria, Raj asks which he looks the most like. . Raj and Stuart are putting together dating web sites and that is one of the questions. Sheldon joins them busily reading , one of Amy's favorite . Since Amy ruined Raiders, he wants to find something beloved to her and ruin it. Howard quips that her is not enough. Raj asks how one can ruin Raiders. Sheldon tells them what Amy said and they all groan now that Raiders is ruined. Howard tells the guys that it was Indiana Jones who dug in the right place after the Nazis were digging in the wrong place, Leonard corrects him that if Indiana didn't take the , they would have dug in the right place and found it. Everybody groans again. Penny and Leonard are making dinner in her apartment and she has just one question about the book. She wants to know why a five year old put on his mother's and . Leonard was pretending to be using green make up and a to keep his from sagging. He then pleads her to stop talking about the book. Penny did get a "check plus" on her first assignment. She just thinks that occasionally people should open up about these things. Leonard explains that he was always mad at his mother and as The Hulk he wanted to smash his way out of the because how was always the subject of his mother's little . One she wanted to know how long he would keep looking for when she put none out. The answer was . Penny goes to him because she is so sorry and that she wished that she could do something to make him feel better. Leonard doesn't think so. Penny asks if he's sure about that and then whispers to him. He brightens up and tells her that he's not going to argue with a check plus as Penny smiles. Raj is applying makeup to Stuart to take his dating site . Stuart asks why and Raj tells him that he wants to look fun and full of life and not like a just pulled out of the . Raj takes one bad photo and then tells him to turn away and then give him a reaction like he just saw the he wants to meet. Still no good. After another photo Raj tells him that its a little blurry, but that might help him out. They then started talking about their profile. Stuart's one word describing him is "unobjectionable" though he thought that that sounded too . Raj put down as his best feature, his parents' money. Stuart put not applicable. Raj told him that he is a great and that he owns his own . Neither of those traits will probably help get him . Then Raj asked if they can imply that he is well endowed. Stuart agrees since one of his balls is extra long. In apartment 4A, Sheldon tells Leonard that "Pride and Prejudice" is a "flawless masterpiece". Now he is looking at her favorite comic strip, . As a flaw Sheldon claims that he is such a large and undisciplined , so why do they keep him. Leonard points out that they may have loved him since he was a and didn't know how big he was going to get. Sheldon then replied, "Of course". Sheldon picks up the and says that Amy is also a fan of . He reads it, looks disappointed and then says that now he is a fan of it too. As Leonard complains about going to watch a game at a sports bar, Sheldon asks if he knows of anything that Amy is fond of that has a bunch of flaws that she hasn't noticed. Leonard looking at him and thinking of Sheldon, shakes his and says goodbye. Leonard wanders into Penny's apartment not looking too happy asking his girlfriend if she is ready to go. Penny tells him not to talk with the guys. Leonard told her that its like they never even heard of (from the universe). He also wonders if they even have to go. Penny then says that he never seems to want to hang out with her s and then wonders what's wrong. First she asks if this is about his mother. Leonard replies that not everything is about his mother. Penny tells him that they don't have to go if he doesn't want them to. Leonard immediately switches to that his is totally about his mother. Penny feels sorry for him and says that they can stay home and what the game here. Leonard then suggests that they watch his movie on DVD blue-ray with commentary. Howard knocks on the door of Leonard's lab and asks if he is ready for . A nervous Leonard shouts telling him to wait a second. When he opens the door, Penny is in their buttoning up her . Penny says hi, kisses Leonard and tells him to hang in there today. Howard's pop open impressed that he was getting sex at work. Leonard tells him to leave it alone since she is his girlfriend who just had sex with him at work. He explains that whenever he talks about how awful his mom was, Penny will do anything to make him feel better. He's not proud of it, but he found out that it works. Leonard got her to watch a six part on that even Leonard didn't like. He just wanted to see if she got through it. Sheldon is skyping with Amy who wants to know why he is having an unscheduled video-chat. The last time he did it was about finding a curly fry in his regular fries and he thought someone was trying to slip him a mickey. Sheldon is inviting Amy over to a spontaneous date night where they can watch " " together. Amy thinks that that sounds lovely and then asks why he is rubbing his together in a truly ish fashion. He claims to be putting on and asks if she is in or out. Of course she is in. She is happy to have her doing something nice for her. They both say good night until tomorrow. Afterwards Sheldon calls her a rube for thinking he was applying lotion when he had such soft hands. At Howard and Bernadette's apartment, she asks why was so quiet that evening. Howard replies that he was thinking about his mom and how sad his was. Bernie replies, "Yea, it must have been tough." Now he can do the while she takes a . Howard suggests that they take a bath together. Bernie then restates that she'll take a bath and he can do the dishes. Howard asks if he is going to get some comforting. Bernie give him, "Ah poor Howie. I'm going to take a bath." Bernadette then asks that what is up with him. Howard replies that he is sharing his pain, which Bernadette is not buying. Finally Howard admits that Leonard told him that this works with Penny so that they can have sex and watch Monty Python. Raj and Stuart count down and then launch their dating profiles onto the . Raj quips that his business is now open for business. Stuart adds that as far as the ladies know, he is and fun to be around. Raj's site gets a viewing from Jenny309. He hopes that that is not her size. Stuart says that he'll take her. Stuart then gets a bite. He claims that he should have tried this years ago and then he be several times by now. Raj wonders if putting himself out on the Internet like this is like having the girls see him . Stuart disagrees because they are not running away screaming. Amy is looking at the case and says that she loves "Little House". It had made her want to live on a so much that she tried to milk her . Sheldon tells her to sit back and relax and enjoy a beloved . First Sheldon tells her that they were illegally on Indian land. Sheldon says that he feels that what they did to the was wrong, however she should just enjoy the show. Then he mentions that little Laura Ingalls is eating a which can't be right because it hadn't been yet. Amy has lost her . Then he tells her that if he knew it was about he would have watched it much sooner. Amy switches it off and tells him that she knows he's trying to get back at her for her comments about Raiders. Sheldon says that that is silly like the having a since they only existing in large then. Amy tells him that they are in a and if he gets at her, he should tell her. He shouldn't seek , however that is what Sheldon's parents did. Amy tells him that that is not the way they are going to do it. Sheldon then tells her that not only did she ruin Raiders, she ruined the whole franchise except for the that was bad before she even got there. Amy apologized and then asked if he felt better. Sheldon he did except he then told her that Garfield can't hate s that much since he doesn't have a . Leonard walks into Penny's apartment and finds her scantily dressed in a on her couch. She tells him that she knows how badly he feels about his mom so she planned something real special. Leonard starts to get undressed. Penny turns her and Leonard finds his mother on it. She greets him and says that she understands that he has been about her parenting in order to emotionally manipulate his girlfriend. Penny adds that Bernadette told her everything and that he isn't getting the left one or the right one. Beverly mentions how he continues to get her involved in his and the incident where he found his parents naked with her beating his father's rear with his . Leonard exclaims that he thought that that was a . Beverly asks how that makes him feel. Leonard yells to Penny that he is really sad now. Raj and Stuart find lots of women checking out their site, but no one is leaving messages. They find that they have never been so rejected. They decide to go to a bar and get rejected old school. At a Raj says hi to a girl who replies, "Not interested." Then they agree that this is worse. The episode ends with the guys watching Raiders trying to find a response to Amy's point. Howard says that if it wasn't for Indy, the ark would not have ended up in the . Everyone is happy until Leonard mentions that he was actually supposed to take it to a in the first place and couldn't even manage that, causing them to again groan. Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to Amy pointing out an error in the movie "Raiders of the Lost Ark" which ruins or minimizes the experience for Sheldon. *Taping date: September 17, 2013. *The title changed to The Raiders Minimization. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=425 *This episode was watched by 17.64 million people with a rating of 5.1 (adults 18-49). * Total viewers including DVR users 23.7 million. * The Big Bang Theory was ranked #2 for the week ending 13 October 2013. * This episode aired in Canda on October 10, 2013 with 3.443 million viewers with a weekly ranking of #1. In England, this episode aired on November 21, 2013 with 2.39 million viewers and a weekly ranking of #1. Critics *Jesse Schedeen of IGN: This week marked the second time an episode of The Big Bang Theory revolved around Raiders of the Lost Ark in some way...This portion of the episode was definitely the highlight. There were some great lines thrown out poking fun at the stagnant progress of Sheldon and Amy's love life...The episode spent too much time focusing on the latest micro-disaster in Leonard and Penny's relationship relative to the actual entertainment value it offered...The gag involving Leonard faking sadness over his rough childhood to score sex with Penny might have worked well in a smaller dose, but the episode just kept dragging it on to the point where you had to feel bad for Penny being tricked. It wasn't much funnier when Wolowitz tried the routine on Bernadette, though she at least had the brains to shoot him down. The whole subplot did have a nice payoff in the end as Leonard was confronted with his disapproving mother in the midst of undressing...Season 7 had aired three solid episodes in a row, so it was a bit disappointing to see the winning streak end this week. Hopefully next week's "The Workplace Proximity" will turn things around again as it places the spotlight back on Sheldon and Amy.http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/10/11/the-big-bang-theory-the-raiders-minimization-review *Dhruv Rao of The DR Club gave the episode an A- stating, "Let's hope that season seven gives off more episodes like this one. However, next time, let's try and give everyone a fair amount of screen-time." http://the-drclub.webs.com/apps/blog/show/33755661-the-raiders-minimization-s7e4 Trivia *Amy really likes the television series , as she told Howard in the previous episode, The Scavenger Vortex (S7E03).'' *Sheldon, Leonard, Raj, and Howard are all fans of the "Raiders of the Lost Ark" movie which was also the focus of the episode "The 21-Second Excitation". (S4E08) *Amy also likes the comics and and the classic novel . *When Amy talks about the flaw in ''Raiders of the Lost Ark, the Apartment Flag on the refrigerator is upside down. *When Penny prepares to watch the football game, she wears a uniform of , the football team form her homeland, Nebraska. In The Cornhusker Vortex (S3E06), Leonard wore the uniform of the same team when he went to watch football game with Penny. *While Penny has often gotten Leonard to do things he didn't want to do using her feminine charms, Leonard finally finds a way to go Penny to do what he wants to do. *Like in the "The Closure Alternative" where Sheldon does show some disrespect when he calls Amy a "sucker" (but not to her face). In this episode he calls her a "rube". *Indy was needed in the story because the Nazis followed Indy to Nepal to get the headpiece. Even if he left the story after Nepal, the Nazis would still have needed him that far. Amy (and the other guys) was/were wrong. Quotes :Sheldon: So what'd you think? :Amy: It was good. :Sheldon: That's it? Good? :Amy: I enjoyed it. When you told me I was going to be "losing my virginity” ( ), I didn't think you meant showing me "Raiders of the Lost Ark" for the first time. :Sheldon: My apologies. I chose my words poorly. I should've said 'You are about to have your world rocked on my couch." ---- :Leonard: So how was school? :Penny: Oh, good. Check it out. “The Disappointed Child” by Beverly Hofstadter. :Leonard: You bought my Mom’s book? :Penny: Yes. It’s on the recommended reading list for my psychology class. :Leonard: Oh. Come on. Not that book. It got like every horrible story from my childhood in it. :Penny: Oh cool. Are there pictures? :Leonard: Seriously, please find another book. :Penny: Oh come on. How bad could it be? :Leonard: The next chapter’s about the potty training. Bed wetting. Masturbation. Basically if something came out of me, she wrote about it. You know, do whatever you want, just don’t talk to me about it. :Penny: Not even the chapter on the breast feeding crisis? :Leonard: It was not a crisis. Apparently I favored the left one. She got a little lopsided. :Penny: Oh my God. You still go left. ---- :Sheldon: Well. You sit back, relax and enjoy a beloved childhood memory. You see that cabin there. I read they were illegally squatting on Indian land. Well, personally I think what we did to the Native Americans was wrong, but this is your favorite show, not mine. Oh look at little Laura Ingalls eating that peanut butter sandwich. Peanut butter, huh. That’s strange since peanut butter wasn't introduced until the early 1900’s. stops smiling. If I knew this show was about time travel I would have watched it much sooner. :Amy: stops the show. You’re trying to get back at me for what I said about” Raiders of the Lost Ark”. :Sheldon: That’s silly. Almost as silly as Dr. Baker having a telephone since telephones only existed in large cities at the time. It’s more like Little House on the Preposterous. :Amy: Sheldon were in a relationship. When you get angry, tell me. You don’t need to seek revenge. :Sheldon: Are you sure? Every time my Dad stayed out all night my Mom put hamster poop in his chewing tobacco. :Amy: Well, that’s not how we’re going to do it. :Sheldon: Well, fine. I’m mad at you. Not only did you ruin Raiders for me but you may have ruined the whole franchise, except for the fourth one which was bad before you got your mits on it. :Amy: I shouldn't have said it. I’m sorry. :Sheldon: Thank you. :Amy: You feel better? :Sheldon: Yes. But not as good when I tell you, your precious Garfield has no reason to hate Mondays. He’s a cat. He doesn't have a job. ---- :Sheldon: Amy ruined Raiders of the Lost Ark for me. So now I’m trying to find something beloved to her and ruin that. :Howard: Because her life wasn't enough? ---- :Sheldon: Hang on. You spend time with Amy. Can you think anything she’s fond of that has a bunch of flaws that she hasn't noticed? :Leonard: I gotta go. ---- :Howard: Wow. Sex at work!! :Leonard: Hwy, leave It alone; that’s my girlfriend… :Howard: Sorry :Leonard: WHO JUST HAD SEX WITH ME AT WORK! :Howard: Damn, how’d you swing that? :Leonard: Well, whenever I talk about how awful my Mom was, Penny will do anything to make me feel better. :Howard: Seriously? :Leonard: I’m not proud of it, but it does work. ---- :Leonard: Hey I was just…what is happening? :Penny: dressed in a nightie. Oh, just a little treat. I know you've been feeling really bad about your Mom lately. :Leonard: Oh, I have so bad. :Penny: And I want you to feel better. So I planned something very special for you. :Leonard: I can already feel it working. :Beverly: [Penny turns her laptop around and there is Beverly Hofstadter.} Hello, Leonard! :Leonard: Mom? :Beverly: I understand you have been whining about my parenting in order to emotionally manipulate your girlfriend. :Leonard: I, um. :Penny: gets up and leaves. Bernadette told me everything. Now you don’t get the left or the right. :Beverly: Let’s discussed why you continue to involve me in your sex life. :Leonard: Oh please, mommy. No mommy. :Beverly: When you were six years old you walked in on me and your father naked. I was swatting his bottom with your brand new ping pong paddle. :Leonard: I didn't dream that? :Beverly: How did that make you feel? :Leonard: Penny, come back! I’m sad for real now. Gallery Raid15.jpg|Watching "Raiders of the Lost Ark" together. Raid14.jpg|Stuart and Raj checking their dating profiles. Raid13.jpg|Howard confesses that he's doing the same thing Leonard is doing. Raid12.jpg|Sheldon talking to Amy. Raid11.jpg|I've been playing on Penny's sympathy. Raid10.jpg|Penny feels sorry for Leonard. Raid9.jpg Raid8.jpg|Raj taking Stuart's photograph. Raid7.jpg|Preparing for their dating website picture. Raid6.jpg|Let's not discuss my mother's book. Raid5.jpg|Sheldon trying to find flaws in "Pride and Prejudice". Raid4.jpg|Penny has Beverly's new book written about Leonard. Raid3.jpg|After Sheldon "drops his jaw", Amy closes his mouth. Raid2.jpg|Amy explaining the plot flaw in" Raiders of the Lost Ark". Raid1.jpg|Discussing the movie. 7.04.jpg|Audience member photo from taping. Pink5.png|Sexy Penny reaches for her laptop. Pink4.png|Penny tempting Leonard. Pink3.png|I have something for you. Pink2.png|Hello, Leonard. References * http://www.thebigbangbuzz.com/2013/09/7-scavenger-vortex.html Taping Report by Alexandra and Roxanne Category:Season 7 Category:Movie Category:Beverly Hofstadter Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Episodes